


Book One: Harry Potter and the Fullmetal Alchemist: Curiosity Killed the Cat

by A_Star1234



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ed is my child, Hufflepuff Al!, Hufflepuff Ed!, Hurt/Comfort, I abuse the tags, I fooled you all, I have a addiction to this crossover, I've joined this trend, Knowing me there's gonna be angst, Okay so now that you all probably have stopped reading the tags, Other, The Elric brothers are inhuman I swear, This is gonna be long..., You thought Ed was a Gryffindor?, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Star1234/pseuds/A_Star1234
Summary: Edward Elric was in the middle of a corrupted military war.Now was not the time Snape...But of course he has to be dragged into the Wizardry worlds problems, along with his. Alphonse, scratch that, everyone was going to chew his head out when he get's back.Oh, on top of it all Harry Potter is starting his first yearWinry was going to kill him.Or in other worlds, the Elric brothers are inhuman and this is another Harry Potter and Fma crossover because I have a addiction. Have fun!





	1. Fucking Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Okay, so in this universe Ed had the talk with his father about his past and everything at the house were they found Greed and everything, as I needed them to know this information sooner. It doesn’t change much, his dad goes back to Liore straight after I just need it for the plot to make any damn sense. Also some things have changed with the timeline. Also small plot elements will also be changing and all that stuff in both the Harry Potter Universe and FMA universe because we all know if these two worlds collided things are going go to shit.  
> So this takes place in Harry’s first year and after Ed and the Chemerias meet with Greed. Ed has a different backstory after the failed transmutation, but not too much to change the plot from once he got his state alchemist title. Just little things. You’ll see.  
> Since these words are now collided, the endings of both universes are going to be changing. Not by too much, but just enough to change some important events. Who knows, I might keep some characters alive. Even though the ending of FMAB is gonna be changing a bit, but you will see. Because after the ending of FMAB the story is still going to be continued into the other books of Harry Potter.

  
===  
_Thoughts or flashbacks_  
**Speaking Another Language**  
===  
\---  
_“You two won’t be able to learn magic in a year, that’s in possible”_  
\---  
_“I’m never going to question the Elric brothers again...Inhuman is what they are”_  
 _-_ \--  
After Ed, Heinkel, and Darius caught up with Greedling, which Ed now referred to him because he refused to keep track of their names all the damn time. He’s already got enough on his plate, dealing between the snotty nose Greed and the ever annoying hungry eating machine, Ling, would just be too much.  
_There was also the fact of the promise day slowly approaching, thanks ~~dad~~ Hohenheim for dropping that one us_, Ed thought bitterly. At least he never found out about the impalation in his gut, he didn’t need his crybaby of a father getting tears everywhere.  
The new formed gang, more like a sinking ship as Greed as the self proclaimed captain, continued walking before Ed basically feel over with pain, his new put in stitches breaking in some places.  
“What the hell pipsqueak”? Darius grumbled turning around when he noticed that that the mismatched steps of the blond stopped, seeing that his much shorter companion was sitting on the ground and his hands clutching were the pole went through. Heinkel and Greed turned around to see the same sight.  
“Oh great, my minion is broken” Greed grumbled out, stalking over and crouching down to get to eye level with Ed on the ground, trying to get a closer look at whatever was making the usual stoic Elric grit in pain.  
“Shut up Greed, let me just sit here for like five seconds and then we can-” Ed starts off before he winced in pain,  
_This is what I gets for leaving the doctors too early…_ , Ed thought as he lifted his shirt up to notice some bleeding coming from the torn stitches. He cursed, trying to pay attention to what the others were saying.  
“We were in a rush-” Heinkel tries to say, but was completely ignored but the Homunculus who forcefully moved Ed’s hands away from the wound. He was not about to have his minion be damaged, nah uh.  
In the commotion the homunculus and the two chineras didn’t noticed a figure appear behind them with shoulder length black greasy hair and long black robes that was most definitely out of style.  
The blond, who wasn’t paying attention to his companies, more or less focusing on trying to look at his wound, looked up, noticing the figure.  
“What the actual fuck Snake” Ed says slowly, staring blankly at the man behind him. Now was not the time, he had not used magic in anyway so why was he here?  
“For the last time, it’s Professor Snape, and I have come to...Get you Mr. Elric” Snape says tiredly, walking up to the sitting teenager.  
The others jumped, startled that neither of the three noticed the teacher, with their animal instinct and weird Xing sensing abilities and all. They instantly all stood up rigid, standing in front of the Xerces descendant. Ed just looked bored with a slight pinch of irritation and pain as he looked at Snape through his comrades.  
“You look more like a Snake, it suits you better” Ed drawls out, standing up with some effort with his hand clutching the previous wound “And Snake, as you can see, now’s not the time”  
Edward gestured to his wound and were they were, as the other three stared at him. Ed glanced at them, sighing as he moved to stand in front of them and standing face to face with the depressing looking man.  
“Snape, I might be ‘underage’ (not like he was in the military or anything) but I swear I have not used any magic since you left, I have no need to be in your little hocus pocus world, why the fuck are you even here?” Ed says, his anger seeping through. He could practically hear the chimera’s confusion and Greed’s interest being perked up.  
That greedy little-  
“If you would just come with me we Dumbledore can sort everything out-” Snape says before being cut off by Greed, who went and stood behind the blond male, putting his hands on Ed’s shoulder’s as a clear sign of “this is mine”.  
“Now, now, this is my minion that I just obtained, and I don’t appreciate you taking him away anytime soon” The homunculus says, leaning over a annoyed Ed to look at the person named Snape.  
The Professor looked the the golden eyed teenager, raising a eyebrow. Ed grunted, pushing Greed away as he stood up straighter. He did not appreciate being talked about like he wasn’t even there, thank you very much.  
Looking backed, he noticed the two Chimera’s were still on guard. Ed made a gesture for them to relax. The two fighting stance disappeared, but the tension stayed as they glared at Snape. who seemingly aparead out of now were.  
And what the hell did he mean by magic? Ed three other companions wondered as they looked at Snape.  
“One, Greed you do not own me I agreed to follow you around for a bit and two, Snape really this isn’t the time...I’m kinda in the middle of a damn corrupted Military War at the moment” Ed says, turning to leave Snape behind.  
“And what from I have been told, that big thing won’t be happening until next summer” Snape says, causing the elder Elric to stop in his tracks as the others stared between Snape and Edward.  
“And how, pray tell, did you come to that information?” Ed says, turning back around with a brand new interests with what was going on. What can he say? Curiosity might have killed the cat but Ed was not known for being catiouse now, was he?  
“Now, you would have to come with me to tell you that, won’t you?” Snape says easily back. He knew the Elric’s thirst for knowledge, or more precisely, he knew how to use it to his advantage.  
Snape still is baffled how he was never sorted into Ravenclaw.  
“Now I can’t very well do that, can I? I have my brother, friends, and probably the whole country riding on my back” Ed snipes back easily, taking another step towards the taller male.  
Oh, yeah, that’s why.  
“Tck, you’ve always been too loyal for your own good” Snape says, completely ignoring the other three around them.  
By the looks on their faces, they were getting confuser by the second.  
Not his problem.  
“I think these three...Heard too much” Snape says, taking out his wand, the previous three that was mentioned stared in confusion.  
A stick?  
Before anything could of been done, Edward took a quick step in front of the others despite his newly opened wound. The determination in his eyes matching the same level as the time Snape first met the Elric brothers.  
\---  
_“For the last time old man, we refuse your offer” the boy in the bed, no older than eleven, said. A suit of armor, his so called ‘brother’, nodded along in agreement as the two_  
 _‘mechanics’ stood on each side of the determined goldeneye boys bed._  
 _Snape couldn’t help but stare at the empty places were the boys right arm and left leg should be._  
\---  
Now snape stood, staring at the same golden eyes with the same determination. He could feel the dread coming on.  
Nothing good came out from those determined eyes. Not for him at least.


	2. This Is Some Hocus Pocus Crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So I tried fixing the pacing. I need to remember that you guys don’t know the plot yet, lol. Anyways, I forgot to mention this last time but I’m going to try to update once a weekend, but I’ll post more if I have the time. I might miss a weekend since midterms are coming up though.

===  
_Thoughts or flashbacks_  
**Speaking Another Language (If they are in England, Amestris...And English if they are in Amestris.)**  
===  
Now snape stood, staring at the same golden eyes with the same determination. He could feel the dread coming on.  
Nothing good came out from those determined eyes. Not for him at least.  
\---  
_Ed was sitting in the bed, his right arm and leg bandaged as we he was talking to Winry and Pinako about the surgery he was about to take for his now missing limbs. He grew up around the Rockbell’s, he knows how much pain the surgery delt. He was dreading this, dreading what he was about to put his body through for the next year....But he had it off better than his brother, it was his fault, he needed to fix it._  
_The younger Elric stood in the corner of the room, staring almost...protectively at his injured brother in bed. How a armor could ‘stare protectively’ is a mystery on it’s own. The other one being...Well...That there was nothing inside the armor. Except for a 10 year old boy soul trapped inside. Now his own brother was about to go into surgery that made grown man cry. Alphonse was not about to pity himself, it was his fault after all and he needed to fix it._  
_Pinako was going over the recovery time that the eleven year old boy was trying to take. One year...Less than half of the three years it took a grown man would take. The Elric brothers sure were scary sometimes._  
\---  
_In Dumbledore’s office, the headmaster and the potion teacher were discussing about the letters that were being sent. A owl flew in, with no letter attached to it’s leg. Not even a denial letter._  
_Odd._  
_“Well it seems Severus, that the Elric brothers acceptance letter never made it...This is peculiar” The elderly wizard said, as he looked as his ex spy...Ex spy for mow that is._  
_Albus Dumbledore stood up, walking around his desk. He told Snape to get McGonagall and he gathered up some things for a trip to the secluded place of Amestris._  
_It seems like he was going to meet the brothers sooner than he expected._  
\---  
_Ed and the two mechanics were still talking about his surgery when..._  
_“What. The. Fuck.” Ed says out of the silence that engulfed the room when three people dressed in highly outdated clothes just...Appeared. He might of just of thought that maybe the pain from losing his leg and arm was getting to him, if it wasn’t for reaction of his brother and the Rockbell’s. Pinako had even exclaimed some vulgar words when they had first appeared, and WInry and Al just looked baffled...While admittedly Winry’s hands clenched a little harder around her Wrench and Al’s posture became even more rigid._  
_“Language brother” The younger Elric says out of instinct, moving closer to his brother who would be unable to move on his own if anything were to happen._  
_“Really? You are going to be onto me about my language after-” Ed tries to get out but was interrupted by a strange language coming from the oldest of the three._  
_“ **Hello Elric’s, it seems you never got our letters-** ” The elderly wizard began to say before stopping when he noticed the confused looks on the Amestris people’s faces._  
_“ **Oh sorry, excuse me for a second-** ” Dumbledore says again, ignoring the even more confusing looks on the faces of the Amestris as he took out his wand and quickly muttered something._  
_“A stick? What-” Ed starts out but was again interrupted. He was starting to get sick of this._  
_“Sorry for earlier, I forgot the translation charm...To get back to our purpose here, hello Elric’s” The elder says, a twinkle in his eyes that made Ed feel uncomfortable as he shifted in his bed. If he was able to stand he probably would of either had ran away or attacked the three arrivals. But because he was be ridden and his brother was a pacifist, nothing was happening and it made Ed twitch in his bed._  
_The energy around them just didn’t...feel right. Which made no sense considering that is as un-scientifically possible as can be. But people appearing out of nowhere also isn’t so right now Ed probably wasn’t thinking the clearest._  
_“...Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry has accepted you-” snapped Ed’s attention back into the conversation._  
_“Wait wait wait wait-” Ed says quickly before the people who came out of nowhere could go on. “What in Truth’s name are you talking about?”_  
_“What brother is trying to say is that, well, you kind of startled us with appearing out of nowhere-”_  
_“That’s a understatement”_  
_“And we have never...Heard of your school” Alphonse continues on, ignoring his older brother interruption._  
_The three wizards looked confused, as they stared at the Elric brothers._  
_“You mean, the son of Ms. Elric and Mr. Hohenheim don’t know about Hogwarts?” The elderly woman whispered, almost in shock at what she heard._  
_Pinako, may Truth bless her soul, was starting to have enough of these strangers talking about her ‘adopted’ grandchildren like she wasn’t there. They had just went to hell and back, and how they were talking about...This /magic/ place?_  
_“Now just hold on a second-” Pinako starts to say but was cut off._  
_Damn these ‘wizards’._  
_“Well, I must say, I wasn’t expecting that to occur but it doesn’t change much” Albus said thoughtfully as he looked at the brothers._  
_“What do you mean old man?” Ed says, his impatience winning over._  
_“Why, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, you too are both Wizards”_  
\---  
“Now hold on a second, Severus, let’s not get too rash here” Ed says, using the man’s first name with venom on his tongue. Ha, ‘rash’, oh how hypocritical he sounded at the moment.  
“Mr. Elric, we both know that the law prohibits us-”  
“And we both know how much I despise that law. So either you obliviate my mind along with the others, which we both know would get you in trouble that you probably don’t want to deal with, or you just allow these three former enemies of mine from the corrupted country go….Did I mention that? Corrupted country? Don’t have time for this” Ed says, starting to go into a rant at the end, Seriously, what the hell.  
“We should probably feel offended about that but it’s not like he’s wrong” he heard Heinkel mutter to Darius.  
“I didn’t want to do this” Snape sighed as he took out a letter in his robes, handing it to the shorter male.

To Fullmetal,  
You are to be reinstated into the Military with no charges put against you. Your first task is to go to Hogwarts to teach Alchemy there for a ambassador job to improve relationships between our country’s. You are to return back at the very end of the school year.  
I’ve heard that you had experience with them, so it won’t be that hard, for you that is.  
Also, how is your friend Winry? I would hate if she got lost in the Briggs mountains.  
-Fuhrer King Bradley

Edward seethes, clinching his right fist around the paper, causing it to break in half by the automails force.  
“Damnint!” Edward yelled, pacing back in forth as the two halves of the letter fell down from the ground. Before the blond could continue pacing, he quickly clapped his hands and bent down, touching the letter. The two halves instantly disintegrated, causing a look of confusion on the professor's face.  
“Well, it looks like you got no choice pipsqueak” Greed says, the chimeras and him having read the letter over the other males shoulder before Ed destroyed it.  
“Does it look like I see that? He basically flat out threatened WInry AGAIN over my head! Father probably wants me gone until the Promise Day arrives so I don’t do anything to mess up the fucking plan...Shit” Ed muttered as he continued to pace back and forth, rubbing his hand through his long bangs.  
\---  
_“For the last time old man, we refuse your offer” the boy in the bed, no older than eleven, said. A suit of armor, his so called ‘brother’, nodded along in agreement as the two ‘mechanics’ stood on each side of the determined goldeneye boys bed._  
_Snape couldn’t help but stare at the empty places were the boys right arm and left leg should be._  
_After some, scratch that, a lot of convincing (it was the next day for crying out loud) for the Elric brothers to even began thinking that magic was real. Now, they kept refusing to even think about going to the school._  
_The translating charm kept wearing off so Dumbledore would have to keep applying it, one of the things that started convincing the brothers. They still weren’t fully convinced, even after transfiguring a bunch of objects around the room and the fact that they appeared out of nowhere, no that would be too easy._  
_“I’m sorry, but considering you both are so young, magic left unused can cause some fatal side effect” Mcgonagall, bless her old soul, tried reasoning with the determined eyes that laid in front of her “Albus, please put some sense into them”_  
_The Elric brothers just stared at her. Winry, who managed to stay quit this whole entire time, finally speak up._  
_“What about homeschooling? Is that not a thing that you people have? I mean, Ed and Al are going to be leaving in a year and I don’t want them to be taken away before that” Winry starts out loud slowly turning into a mumble, looking at the ground, remembering the two office officials that came the other day. She was surprised that the three...Wizards, haven’t questioned Al’s empty suit of armor or Ed’s missing limbs. She was growing suspicious of them the longer they held it off._  
_“Homeschooling...Hmm, that actually might be a good idea” Albus muttered to himself._  
_“Albus, you can’t be thinking what I think your thinking” Snape sighs out. Mcgonagall just looked confused before it dawned on her._  
_“These two kids can’t do that-”_  
_“Now Minerva, we can at least give them a chance” Dumbledore says, a twinkle in his eye._  
_The other two just sighed, backing down as they let the elder of the two go on._  
_“How about we make a deal, equivalent exchange as you might say, we teach you here for a year and if you learn every year of Hogwarts in one year, you are free.” Albus starts, seeing the look of excitement on the brothers faces before continuing “but if you don’t, you need to come to Hogwarts for all the years”_  
_The Elric brothers and the Rockbell’s looked at each other, seeming to come to a conclusion._  
_“Deal”_  
\---  
_“You two won’t be able to learn magic in a year, that’s in possible”_  
_-_ \--  
_“I’m never going to question the Elric brothers again...Inhuman is what they are”_  
\---  
“Fine!” Edward finally yells after pacing around for god knows how long, opening up the wound in his stomach even more “I’ll play this political and corrupted government game...Snape, let’s go I have some business with a headmaster”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get this out earlier but it has come to my realization that I don't know how to fucking write Harry Potter characters...Oops  
> Anyways, please leave comments! They are my life source  
> I think I'm getting better at fixing the pacing


	3. The One Where Wands are Impossible to Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So so so I guess I should make the timeline. Since I don’t know the timeline of the FMA seasons and all I’ve decided to take some creative liberty’s and made my own. So the brother’s performed the transmutation sometimes at the end of summer (that’s why the letters were being sent that time). And present time is happening in the beginning of August, after Harry’s birthday and he learns that he’s a wizard. And the promise day is happening next summer, so basically in a year. Cause we are going to follow the same format of everything happening at the end of the school year for convince. I don’t think this should change that much in the FMA timeline. If there’s some big error I didn’t calculate please let me know.   
> Anyways, I don’t know if the next update might be stalled because I need to re-read the hp books but hopefully it won’t.   
> I might also add Wednesday to a “maybe” update day. I will try my hardest to update each weekend and Wednesday I will try but if I miss it it won’t be that bad. (So if you see this chapter posted on wednesday, that’s why)   
> Sorry for this long note! To the story.

===

_ Thoughts or flashbacks  _

**Speaking Another Language (If they are in England, Amestris...And English if they are in Amestris.)**

===

Previously

\---

“Fine!” Edward finally yells after pacing around for god knows how long, opening up the wound in his stomach even more “I’ll play this political and corrupted government game...Snape, let’s go I have some business with a headmaster”  

\---

Before Greed and the chimera’s could react, the professor and short male disappeared in a flash. Heinkel looked at Greed, feeling dread in his stomach. That wasn't a good look. For anyone.  

“Your going to track them down, aren’t you?” 

“‘You’? Don’t you mean ‘us’?” Greed says with a smile on his face, turning to face the two chimera’s. 

This was not going to end well…

\---

In a second, Edward found himself in one forest than into...Another forest.

_ Oh right, can’t apparate in Hogwarts, forgot about that one _ , Ed though as he steadied himself, his hands on his knees hunched over. He was breathing heavily, one part due to the now half open wound and to the other part that he hated aparating. Most things of magic he’s gotten use too, but going from one place to another was never going to settle well no matter how much it happened.  

“ **Could've given me a warning Professor Bastard** ” Ed says, standing up straight with a wince. Snape did have the same attitude that Colonial Bastard did...He looked at Snape, seeing the confused look on the males face. Oh right, the translation charm must of warn off. 

“I- My Engliz iz… ov...Ruzty?” Ed starts to say, trying to figure out the right words. He hated the translation charm, the wizards were so lazy, so he had learned English in his little spare time he had. But, considering his country doesn’t speak English and he hasn’t seen any other English speakers in over three years... It was rusty to say the least. 

“Well I guess you’ll just have to practice it” Snape sighs. It took a second for Ed to translate it before he just sighed and nodded. Whatever ambassador job he was on would require English, so it shouldn’t be that surprising. 

Snape walked forward, Edward following behind with his hand over his stomach. He’ll just have to check it out when he got alone...Whenever that will be. 

As they got closer and closer to the edge of the forest, he became more and more aware of the wand in his inner pocket. It was a miracle it wasn’t broken yet. But then again, even Ollivander said it was...Unique. 

\---

_ “Ah, you must be young Mr. Hohenheim!” a older man says as he comes out on a latter, noticing the shorter boy with the unmistakable golden eyes and hair. Then he noticed the suit of armor next to him “Oh and the younger brother! I’m surprised you are here, but you are going to be 11 soon so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise after all”  _

_ “It iz Elric” Ed muttered, but was completely ignored by the...Unique man. His English back then still was still not to par but he knew enough to know he was just called the wrong name. However, Al was just surprised that Ollivander was right that he was the younger brother. Even when he still had a human body, because he was still a couple of inches taller than Ed, he was mistaken for the older brother at points….That and along with his calmer personality.  _

_ “Now, Mr. Elric..Younger Mr. Elric” Ah so he did hear Ed “Would you care to take a step outside? Wand matching is extremely personal and it usually done in private”  _

_ Ed instantly shifted closer to Al, not feeling comfortable yet with leaving Al alone. There was a noticeable limp to his movements, as he was still recovering from surgery and honestly shouldn’t even be up at the moment. But they made the deal so they were going to do whatever it took for them to do it.  _

_ “I _ **_t’s alright brother_ ** _ ” Al says, leaning down and whispering. Ed looks back, sighs, and nods. Al waved, before leaving through the door. The moment he left the short boy noticeably went into a more defensive stance.  _

_ The older wizard ignored this as he went around, muttering and looking through the boxes.   _

_ “Ah! Here it is, you seem like a intelligent young man” Ollivander says, turning around and handing the box to Ed “Walnut wood with Dragon Heartstring core, 16 inches...Yeah that seems like it would suit your personality, and decently flexible.”  _

_ While the man was muttering to himself, Ed was just starting at the box. What was he supposed to do with it.  _

_ “Come on now, give the wand a little flick!” Ollivander says excitedly. Ed shrugged, reaching with his left arm, his right arm still hard to move. He’s been getting better at using his left arm, he was basically just as good with it with his right now.  _

_ Doing as instructed, he flicked the...Long wand. Not even a second later, the windows behind him all shattered, causing Ed to drop the wand and have his hands ready to clap at any second.  _

_ Ollivander, on the other hand, just blinked a couple of times as he looked at Ed. He walked around the counter, and picked up the wand.  _

_ “Interesting...I haven’t been that wrong in a while” Ollivander mumbles, ignoring the stance that Ed was in. The boy slowly stood back up straight, looking around.  _

_ “What waz zat?” Ed says, and if he knew any vulgar words in English he would have said that too. Ollivander went back around the counter as he got another box. He mumbled to himself as he went back around to Ed and handed it to him.  _

_ “That, Mr. Elric, is one of the many process of choosing a wand...Here try this wand” The elder says, handing the box to Ed “Blackthorn wood with Phoenix feathers...Same length and flexibility….Suited for a warrior I would say”  _

_ Ed, hesitant to flick the wand after what happened last time, slightly moved it forward. This time, some boxes behind Ollivander fell down, causing the older man to jump a little as Ed softly put down the wand back into the box. _

_ “This is going to be funner than I thought! I hadn’t had a challenge like this in a while” Ollivander says excitedly, clapping his hands and turned around. Different wands were given to the older Elric brother. Some, like the Beech wood, for the people wise beyond there years was a close match but not quit. Others, like the Elm wood for people who are ‘sophisticated’, almost blew up the building.  _

_ “Oh I know!” Says the increasingly excited wand matcher, running to the back as Ed slowly put down another wand that exploded the lamp beside him. This was taking forever and he just wanted to make sure Al was okay-  _

_ “Here it is!” Ollivander says, coming back out with another box “Holly wood with phoenix feather... A tricky combination might I add but Holly is very protective of a owner who is going down a spiritual or dangerous path, and with the phoenix core...Let’s just say that this combination is...Unique. 16 inches, and flexible”   _

_ Ed, who barely caught half of what the wizard was saying due to his poor English, just sighed and took the wand. Unlike all the other wands, that caused chaos, a warm glow surrounded Ed as he stared in awestruck…  _

_ This hocus pocus crap sure was weird…  _

_ “Yes! Absolutely unique wood and core combination, and even the size! I got to say, this was a fun time for me!” Ollivander says happily, clapping his hands “Now you go out and get your younger brother. If he’s half as complicated as you this will be a enjoyable experience” _

\---

Ed was snapped out of the memory when they finally reached the edge of the forests. Looking ahead, he saw the castle known as hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for end: *Bangs head on table* FUCKING HELL FINDING A WAND FOR ED WAS SO DAMN HARD (even though I got to admit it was absolutely amazing to write). First I had to find there Hogwarts house and now this wand lore? Just wait until I have to figure out his damn patronouse. To be fair, I still need to figure out Al’s wand but I think it’s going to be easier. So sorry if I just exploded you guys with wand knowledge but if I know it your going down with me.   
> So the wand wood took me forever. In the end, I chose Holly and pair it with a Phoenix feathers. Holly are known to match with a wizard to help cool there temper and is known to match with wizards that are going through a dangerous journey. It is known to be protective, and it’s extremely rare to be matched with a phoenix feather. But it says that if it does, you shouldn’t stand in that person's way. I was also tempted to give Ed my wood, Blackthorn, because it bonds with the owner when they have gone through hard troubled. But than Holly came up and I was like “yes”. Walnut, one of the first that is given to Ed, was a high top contender because it is usually given to intelligent wizard. But anyways, you got most of the information from Ollivander, so I’ll leave it at that. Honestly if I had a job in the wizarding world it would probably be a wand maker.   
> Anyways, after that long ass rant, what are your guys's house, wand, and patronouse? My house is Ravenclaw (and honestly I was tempted to put the brothers in Ravenclaw but I haven’t seen Hufflepuff Ed yet and I was too tempted), my Patronus is a unicorn (surprisingly), and my wand is Blackthorn wood, 10 inches, Unicorn hair core, and hard flexibility. Apparently Blackthorn is good for a warrior but it’s also paired with a Unicorn hair core so I’m just confusing.   
> Also is this considered a filler? Maybe but this is a extra Wednesday update and was needed for the story so like not really. See you all in a couple of days!   
> Edit:Okay I know this is Tuesday but I decided to just post this now.


	4. Chosen One Meet Prodigy Alchemist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Oh boi this is gonna be a long one. Let’s gooooo-

===

_ Thoughts or flashbacks  _

**Speaking Another Language (If they are in England, Amestris...And English if they are in Amestris.)**

===

Previously

\---

Ed was snapped out of the memory when they finally reached the edge of the forests. Looking ahead, he saw the castle known as hogwarts. 

\---

“Hurry up Elric” Snape snaps, already a few feet ahead of Ed. The young mad snapped out of his daze, walking quickly to match up with the mans longer strides. His wound was really starting to agitate him. After he meets with the old man, he’s definitely looking at it. 

Soon the professor and alchemist reached the front doors of the reidiculous size of Hogwarts. 

_ The size does match the ridiculous name it has...I mean, Hogwarts? Not to mention the damn names of these Wizards…  _ Ed though as they walked in and Snape lead them to the headmaster office. The Fullmetal Alchemist was just as lost as a newcomer, he was there only once.... And he was basically only in the big ‘eating room’ or whatever you called it. 

Seeing the floating candles sure gave him a fright at first… 

\--- 

_ After the last name was called for the sorting hat, the kids were ready for Dumbledore's speech and then food. What they weren’t expecting though was for Dumbledore to stand up and say something completely different from the usual announcements and warnings. _

_ “Due to some circumstances, two students will be being homeschooled. However, they had agree to come for the opening feast to eat with us and get sorted...May I introduce Edward and Alphonse Elric” Dumbledore says, his voice projecting across the room. A child, who looked a little younger than the average age due to his heights, and a suit of armor walked up to the front of the room after being called… Well a suit of armor to Dumbledore and some of the staff. All the children saw was a little taller child than his brother. Golden eyes and all.     _

_ When Edward has asked how it was done, all he got was “magic”.  _

_ Oh how the boys patience was starting to wear thin, and everyone could see that. It took his brother to put a hand on his shoulder to stop the goldeneye boy to lash out.    _

_ Instantly, the kids got curious, whispers interrupting the silence that usually went about while Dumbledore was speaking. The whispers did quit down though after Dumbledore started speaking again. _

_ “Alphonse Elric, if you may” the elderly wizard says, as the enchanted suit of armor nodded and sat down. The hat was placed upon his head.  _

_ “ _ **_Ahhh, this is interesting...very interesting_ ** _ ” The hat mumbled inside Alphonse head. Al got extremely nervous before a second before calming down.    _

_ “ _ **_What is_ ** _?” Al thought.  _

_ “ _ **_Well, your story that is. Shows extreme bravery, could be a excellent Gryffindor_ ** _ ” The hat though out, before continuing “ _ **_Ah, but you are very catiouse. Seems like you are very ambitious...But not for yourself. Slytherin would not be a good fit either_ ** _ ”    _

_ Al just sat there, confused. He had only a run down of the houses, and even that was basically just the names.    _

_ “ _ **_Very intelligent… Could be a very wise Ravenclaw_ ** _ ” The hat though out, before examining “ _ **_Ah! Very very loyal. Your friends and family...Especially your brother mean a lot to you. I got it now_ ** _ ”     _

“Hufflepuff!” The hat shouted, as it was taken off. Al wanted to asked questions, but quickly moved to Ed side when he saw how worried his brother look. 

“ **What is it brother?** ” Al asks. 

“ **Nothing Al...You just took 10 minutes to be sorted and compared to the others...It just worried me is all** ” Ed saud. Before Al could respond, his older brother name was called up. 

Ed went down, sitting down a little nervously on the chair.    

_ “ _ **_Just as interesting as your brother it seems…_ ** _ ” The hat said in...His head? _

_ “ _ **_I would ask how you are able to...Read my mind, but let me guess, magic?_ ** _ ” The older Elric thinks, sighing.  _

_ “ _ **_That it is my dear boy_ ** _ ” The hat says, before continuing “ _ **_Hmm very ambitious, a lot more for your brother it seems like….But, just like him, not for yourself. Slytherin could be a good fit but it it wasn’t for your bravery…Gryffindor Perhaps….Or maybe a Ravenclaw! A very intelligent boy you are_ ** _ ”  _

_ Ed resisted the urge to sigh… He just wanted to get back to Al-  _

_ “ _ **_Ah! I got it! Just as loyal as your brother, and furiously so._ ** _ ” The hat says. Ed was confused until the hat shouted.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hufflepuff!” The hat shouted, being taken off of his head. Ed quickly walked over to his brother.  _

**_“Talking about taking long...You took 15 minutes brother_ ** _ ”  _

_ It wasn’t until they were eating (well, Ed was eating. Al just made the excuse he wasn’t hungry) when they realized that the hat was speaking there language…  _ ****

\--- 

“Here we are” Snape muttered out, saying a password. Ed new his English was lacking, but he swore he heard ‘Lemon Drops’ 

Damn Wizards. 

They walked inside, Ed seeing...Fawkes, he presumed, sitting on the perch. The bird instantly flew over and landed on Ed’s shoulder, rubbing his head on Ed’s check. The older Elric laughed softly, as he ran his left hand down the birds feathers. 

“Ah, it seems Elric, that Fawkes still has a high liking too you” the elderly wizard says, emerging from his office and coming down his stares. Fawkes made a move to fly to his owner, but Dumbledore just made a small gesture for the bird to stay there. 

Ed was always a lot easier to deal with if he had a animal to sooth him down...Or his brother. But since his brother was...Missing at the moment, Fawkes would have to do for now. 

Edward wasn't paying attention to Dumbledore, still petting the Phoenix bird on his shoulder. After a bit, he looked at Albus, noticing that Severus has disappeared… Huh.

“ **So, old man, you ordered me here...Which I might say, was some bad fucking timing on your part** ” Ed says, forgetting that he should probably be speaking English. 

“Mr. Elric, your talking Amistrian” The elderly wizard corrected kindly, knowing how much Ed hated the translating charm.

“Vorry, my engliv iz...Ov, you wanted I here, no?” Ed says, before taking onto the other “It iv a...Bad time zough”  

Dumbledore nodded, walking back upstairs. He motioned Ed to follow him, as he sat down behind his desk. 

“Yes...It seemed like the Ministry wanted to improve our relationship with your country” Dumbledore says. Ed burst out laughing, bending over with his arm over his wound as he takes out his wand.    
“I am juvt uze the zarm onthe” Ed says, whispering something under his breath and waving it at himself. What? He was technically at Hogwarts, it’s illegal. 

“First of all, they send me? For a ambassador job? Also, improving relationships with o u r country probably isn’t the best for your guys, multiple reasons including that we are enemies with almost every country surrounding us and...If I don’t do anything to stop it, will be destroyed next summer. Thirdly, what does this even have to do with you?” Ed says, finishing his rant. Honestly, using the translation charm made him feel lazy but he wouldn’t have been able to get his point across otherwise. Curse the English language. 

_ English is a language that took other languages into dark alleyways to steal there spare grammar and words _ , Ed though bitterly as he waited for Dumbledore's response.   

“Well, I must say, I was surprised to. But since you were the only non muggle in the military, they had to choose you. You know how anti muddle this place is. And to answer why I am here...The ambassador job has to do with you teaching...Alchemy here” Dumbledore says carefully, ignoring the comment about the States Alchemist country. 

Ed eyes widen, his tempter about to explode. Before he could start shouting though, Fawkless starting preening his long bangs, making a soothing sound. Ed took a deep breath, continuing petting the bird as he looked at Dumbledore. 

“Me? A teacher? Most of this children here are older than me” Ed spoke carefully, continuing running his left hand down the Phoenix feathers. 

Dumbledore nodded, sighing. 

“If I am to be honest, I would rather you still be that, a student. But since you technically passed, and there is only you and the MInistry hands are tied, it seems Mr. Elric that you are stuck here” 

_ He didn’t even allow Tom to become a teacher, and he was older than Ed… _ Dumbledore though as he stood up, walking around his desk. 

“And, since you are here...There is a favor I must ask you...Protect Harry Potter” 

\---

Bonus P.O.V 

_ The dork lord sneezes behind the fabric of Quills masks  _

_ “Y-y-y-you ok-ay m-my lord-lord?” Quill says _

_ “I swear someone was just thinking about me”  _

\---

“ **Stupid Dumbledore, stupid politics, stupid government, fuck fuck fuck** ” Ed muttered to himself as stood in front of a door. 

_ 4 Privet drive _ , Ed though to himself as he double checked,  _ yeah this is the place _ . 

Ed sighed, standing up straight as he knocked on the door. His outfit was his dark overcoat and white dressed shirt. His usual red trench coat would of been too flashy and he didn’t feel like drawing attention.

A tall...Skinny...Looking women answered, taking one look at him and instantly turned up her nose. 

_ Rude _ , Ed thought,  _ at least wait until I talk, than you’ll have a real reason to loathe me _ .    
“Harry!” She hallowed, causing a short- a decent size child (like hell he was about to call someone short) coming down the stairs. His oversized clothes made him look even more pitiful. 

“Yes Aunt Petunia?” The child says shyly, but looking at Ed. 

“Take this man's bags up to your room, he will be staying here and will leave with you too...That /freak/ school you are going to” The newly named Petunia says, calling Ed to suck in his breath to cool his anger. 

_ Stupid Dumbledore, somehow convincing these fuckers to stay with them...Who the hell knows how that crazy old man did that, but he did and Ed was slowly starting to regret agreeing to protect Harry...It wasn’t in his damn job contract.  _

“Yes Aunt Petunia” Harry says softly, moving and grabbing his one briefcase. Ed wanted to argue, but decided that doing so in front of Petunia. 

“Zank you harry, you?” Ed says to Harry, than turned to Petunia.

“Petunia Dursley”    
“Edward Elric” Ed says, making sure he pronounced everything correct. He stuck out his hand, waiting for the woman to take it. She just ignored it and turned around. Harry was coming back down, having put Edwards bags away. 

The older Elric twitched, wishing with Al or even a animal was here to keep him calm. But no such luck, so he had to use his own patience…

That wasn’t that much.

“Dinner’s ready, we will be eating and after that I...Insist that you and Harry...Keep to ourselves” Petunia says tensely as she walked to where he presumed the kitchen was. 

Ed felt his eye twitch again, as he looked at Harry. Harry had a curious look on his face and when he notice that Ed was looking at him he gave him an apologetic look. 

“Sorry...They don’t really like...Magic” Harry says, saying the word magic in wonderment. “Sorry, still getting use to this whole concept” 

Ah, that Ed could understand.

“Zat, I undervand...Kitsen?” Ed says, motioning for Harry to move forward. Harry nodded, smiling but still a curious look on his face. 

_ There’s going to be a lot of questions tonight... _

\--- 

Ed sat next to Harry in one side of the table while Petunia sat next to...Put it in simplest terms, a boy whale on the other side of the table. 

While a whale man sat at the head of the table. The others sat quietly while Ed and Harry eat in uncomfortable silence. 

“So you go to the freak school that Potter is going to?” The boy whale, Dudley, ask. Ed expected him to be reprimanded but his parents just sat in silieve. That explains a lot. 

“Already- Uh, pazt tenze in Engliz? Went” Ed says, trying to figure out the words after he figured out what was asked “I...Prodigy? Prodigy, me vinkz zat ze word… Paz one year” 

“Ugh, you are so hard to understand, speak correctly” Dudley says, scrunching up his nose in disgust,causing Ed to blink a couple of times. Once he translated what was said to him, he first grew angry but the anger soon turns into embarrassment. 

He wasn’t use to people around his age talking to him, nonetheless reprimand him. If he was Mustang, Ed would be yelling furiously. But considering the age and new country, Ed decided to just sink into the chair and look down at the food.

“Uh- zorry- Sorry” Ed says, trying to pronounce the cursed ‘s’ as his automail hand clenched around the fork causing it to bend. He cursed, quickly clapping his hands and fixing it. The moment he looked up, he saw the horrid expressions on the Dursley’s faces and the wonderment on Harry’s. 

“How dare- How dare you perform such...Witchcraftery in my own home!” Vernon yells, face beat read. Dudley shuddered as he scooted away from the table and Petunia just looked shoked. 

“Mazic? Oh, no no. No mazic...Alchemy, zience” Ed says in the shock, his previous attempts at pronouncing the words correctly flew straight out the window “Me underaged...No mazic, illegal” 

“Alchemy! Whatever it is, I don’t want it at this table...Get out! And just leave us alone for the rest of the summer!”        

\---

“ **OH THANK GOD YOU HAVE A OWL!** ” Ed shouted when the horrid dinner was finished and they had gone to Harry’s room. 

Ed than looked over at the confusion of Harry’s face. 

“Vorry, forgot engliv for a vescond…” He says. Ed than saw the curiosity come across Harry’s face. 

Oh great, the questions now.          __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for end: Okay, do you guys like a lot of flashbacks? Or would you guys prefer to have things just be said and not read. Or maybe for me to have flashbacks less. To be fair, there will be less as the story goes on…  
> I had a lot more fun writing Ed’s broken English for some reason.   
> Anyways, uh comment the favorite part of this story so far! Comments fuel me.   
> Also, as you can see, I hc that Ed is calmed by animals. In 2003 we see that he wanted to adopt a cat when he was younger but his mother didn’t allow it. It just feels right that Ed has a soft spot to animals, but he just understands that they can’t take care of one unlike Al.   
> P.S FUCK! I just read this but apparent;y Harry’s wood and wand core are the same as fucking Ed’s! I did not do this on purpose...O o p s


	5. Mental Health? Haven’t Heard of Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no wednesday update. Or weekend update… Or a lot of updates.. Life decided to kick me in the ass. I love writing this though so it might help me get my mind off of things! Also, please give me constructive criticism! Especially with pacing, I feel like I either go to fast or too slow ugh. Also I’m gonna start doing alternative chapter names because I always laugh at those when other people do them.   
> Alternative Chapter Names:   
> The Writer Still Needs to Re-read the Books   
> Pacing? What’s that   
> The Wizarding Government is Weird   
> Dumbledore You Sly Mother Fucker   
> Ed? Being Done With Everyone Shit? Yes   
> The Author Had To Look Up Dumbledore's Eye Color   
> Ed Saying “Truth” Instead of “God” and Confusing Everyone is my Aesthetic   
> Ed Just Wants To To Home   
> Having Your Parents Force You to go to Therapy = Same Energy of this Chapter

===

_ Thoughts or flashbacks  _

**Speaking Another Language (If they are in England, Amestris...And English if they are in Amestris.)**

===

Previously

\---

“Vorry, forgot engliv for a vescond…” He says. Ed than saw the curiosity come across Harry’s face. 

Oh great, the questions now.    

\---

While his...Short temper (metaphorically that is) had gotten noticeably cooler as he got older, this 11 year old kid might be the person who breaks him. Question after question, does this kid ever stop?  

Why the hell did he agree to any of this again? He was about to get a headache…

\---

_ “And, since you are here...There is a favor I must ask you...Protect Harry Potter”  _

_ “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that” The blond says, after realizing what the crazy old man had ask them. The translating charm still working surprisingly, especially since he hasn’t done a single spell since he was 12.   _

_ The elderly man looked at the much younger male, the golden eyes starting back into his blue.  _

_ Ed waited a couple of seconds before sighing, refusing to look away. He contemplated whatever was going on. Can’t he have five seconds to think things over? For the love of Truth. Everything was going pretty quickly and it felt like he was just rolling with the punches.  _

_ “Look, Dumbledore, I’m being given a lot of stuff to deal with in the last thirty minutes, and knowing how your government works there’s going to be a lot more things thrown at me, why should I follow what you say on top of it?” Edward says, knowing full well that he was going to protect the kid in the end. Even if he wasn’t asked too, it was just in his nature it seems like.  _

_ His morals did get it the way too often, didn’t they?  _

_ Ed subconsciously clutched were he was pretty sure the wound was re-opened...He really needed to check that out.    _

_ The phoenix oh Ed’s should shifted a bit, noticing the blond’s discomfort.  _

_ “I thought you would ask that” Dumbledore replies back, a twinkle in his eyes “But we both know you will protect the kid either way, there is a reason why you were sorted into Hufflepuff after all”  _

_ Ed was about to bang his head into the wall.  _

_ Why is is always him?  _

\--- 

The kid finally fell asleep (thank Truth), leaving Ed to finally be alone to his thoughts. Well, not for long. In the morning he would need to head out to the Ministry-whatever place to get his stuff signed and whatever else is done with this legal process while Harry gets taken to the train station. Everything was kind of last minute and Ed was close to exploding.     

“It’s like there’s someone writing my story and doesn’t know how to pace anything, damnit!” Ed whispered yelled to himself. 

…

Technical Errors. We will be back shortly.

\---

Edward sighed, he hated Flu Powder. 

It seemed like he hated most wizarding ways of transportation.

Someone...What was his name? Ather Feasley? No...Author...Arthur Weasley! The red headed wizard who couldn’t stop talking about how his second youngest was starting Hogwarts today (Ed made it a notice to not compare him to Hughes…). Anyways, Arthur had come and picked him up… 

The Dursley’s, in simplest terms, where not please that there fire place had a sudden new guess. 

The red head, completely oblivious to the Dursleys attitude, quickly started looking around, asking “this Muggle thing, how does it work?”. Ed was thankful that Harry and Vernon had already left. If they were still there, it might have made it harder for the Alchemist to convince the Weasley to get to the Ministry with the promise that he would explain everything once they got there. 

Which brought them where they were now, a Edward Elric with a couple hours of sleep and a exited Weasley, arriving at the Ministry place or whatever the hell you call it. Just arriving with the ‘oh so great way of transportation’ 

“ **I regret any life choices that has brought me to this moment”** Edward muttered to himself as he followed Arthur to wherever the hell he’s supposed to meet. 

The Alchemist only hint was that they were on level Five…

“Well, this is where I leave you off,  Department of International Magical Cooperation… They will have some paper to sign and fill out, than you’ll just see someone ill quick for a sca over..After that you will be taken to Hogwarts...Now I must be off!” The red headed wizard replied, before quickly disappearing… 

“Okay I vill-” Ed began before noticing that the man was gone. Great. Looking around, he noticed some waiting seats, with other people seemingly were waiting… 

Edward sighed, for about the fifth hundred time today (it was only the morning, any more of this and the Elric might actually explode) as he made his way over to the seats, sitting down on the end, far away from the others. 

The people there seemed to give him strange looks and Ed can’t decide if it’s from the fact he hasn’t been able to change and do basic hygiene in a couple of days or the fact that he is 15. Which was weird for him, people in the military got used to his age after a couple of years…

Than again he still got the strange looks from people who didn’t know him or recognize him, so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise. 

“Edward Elric” His name was finally called after after who knows how long (it was probably only a couple of minutes but Ed was not known for being patient). Te bond eteenager stood up anbd went to the desk...Which seemed way too ‘Muggley’ but who was he to say anything?

The lady at the desk gave him a weird look before just mumbling ‘Dumbledore’ under her breath and handing him… A lot of papers. 

“Fill those out and somebody will be here to see you shortly” 

What was this, a doctor's appointment?

Back at his seat, he started filling out the damn papers, with his own pencil he thankfully had in his pockets, no way was he going to torture himself with the provided quill and ink. 

The questions started out simple enough, Name, Age (oh boy were they probably not happy about that), birthday, wand information, place of birth, teaching position, ext. 

Oh it got a lot more ‘fun’ with the later sections. Note the sarcasm. 

The questions seemed to be designed for him, asking different military questions (like rank, titles, ext) and one of the very last questions being about…

“Please list any issues that might pertain to your teaching at Hogwarts” 

Which, could mean anything to his prosthetic legs or the military therapist he had to see sometimes to ‘talk about things’ and ‘to know if there was any situations he would be triggered by’ 

Ed resisted the urge to rip the paper apart, knowing that they already had all of his filles so what was the damn point anyways? 

After finishing the fucking paper, he waited again until his name was called. 

The State Alchemist got up and followed the person whose name he can’t remember, even though he just was told the name five seconds ago. He might be a prodigy in Alchemy, too bad names weren’t Alchemy. 

Walking by, papers were being ‘magically flown’ or whatever to places, people were appearing and disappearing at random, and Edward was just going to get a headache. He loathed magic...Does that mean he loathed himself? Eh, wouldn’t be too far from the truth. 

“Take a seat” The woman instructed, as she went and sat behind her desk. Ed hadn’t even noticed they had arrived to there destination until now, wow he really needed to get his head out of the clouds. 

“Letz juz get to...Ve chaze, iz how you zay it I vink” Edward says, his accent hindering his speech a lot. He would use a translation charm but one, he wasn’t about to start relying on magic, and two tecnicaly he’s still underaged. 

He was still standing. 

“...Very well then” The lady in questioned said, sighing as she took out here paper “Since you seem to be in a hurry I’ll just let you know everything and you can go” 

The lady seemed to be interested at him…

Not his problem. 

“You are to write a report at the end of each week to both your commanding officer Colonel Roy Mustang, the Fuhrer King Bradley, and the the Ministry. You also must wear your uniform on special occasions, including the first day and holidays...Don’t look at me like that. The uniform is provided in your ‘care package’ that will be provided to you along with other necessary things. You are required to obtain a owl by the end of this week to make sending your reports easier” The lady said, listening other political things that Ed was sure was important but couldn’t have half a mind to pay attention, only that he forgot to use Harry’s owl while he was still there. Shit.     

“..It is said that your yearly alchemist test does not need to be taken” The lady said, continuing on. Oh god, could this just be over with it felt like he was about to get a headache. 

“..And concerning your PTSD and multiple other problems that are listed in your report, you are to get in contact with your military therapist at least once a month” The dam worker finished, causing Edward to resits a eye roll. Sure, he was gonna be a teacher and it made since that they wouldn’t want some random person in a military, who was a teenager to aboot, to be around multiple kids. He always just thought that ‘PTSD’ was just a strange way to put it and probably was over exaggerating everything.   

“Iz vat it?” Ed says before the person, who he still doesn’t know the damn name too, could continue. 

\---

Now, through multiple events that include, but not in any particular order, Ed punching a wall, almost being killed by a tree, getting to Hogwarts,  not being able to find the dining hall, pictures annoying Ed, and finally managing to get to the then damn oversized doors. 

“RAVENCLAW” he heard the unmistakable voice of the sorting hat yelled, before everyone clapped and Dumbledore starting to move onto the yearly ‘speech’. 

Oh, so he was late, better now than never to walk in than… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m so sorry to the wait but technically it’s still Sunday so I made my promise! This isn’t my favorite chapter, but was needed for everything to move along. If you are wondering why everything's going a bit fast, it’s because it kinda is. Ed, even realized this and is this close to being done with everyone shit. It will start to mellow out, we just needed to get to the meat of the story.   
> I took some liberal uses in writing the Ministry, considering we don’t get that much in detailed with them.   
> Anyones, come for us to next chapter were Ed realizes he hates kids.   
> Remember, comments give me life!


	6. The Weird Blond Kid...Is the new teacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So sorry for that unprompted hiatus. Life kicked me in the ass. Don’t worry, this hasn’t been abandoned! School was just a little bish to me, oops. Anyways, I’ll talk more at the end. See ya!  
> Alternative chapter names:   
> -Okay, Maybe Kicking Open the Doors Wasn’t the Best Idea Ever   
> -...WAIT HE STILL NEEDS A OWL   
> -Stop Looking at Me Like that   
> -The Author Still Needs to Re-Read the Damn Books   
> \- This Chapter is Shorter than Others but Take my Trash   
> -THE AUTHOR IS REALLY SORRY   
> -No like this is a really short chapter, it’s like a page and a half oof

===

_ Thoughts or flashbacks  _

**Speaking Another Language (If they are in England, Amestris...And English if they are in Amestris.)**

===

Previously

\---

_ Now, through multiple events that include, but not in any particular order, Ed punching a wall, almost being killed by a tree, getting to Hogwarts,  not being able to find the dining hall, pictures annoying Ed, and finally managing to get to the then damn oversized doors, he made it to the dining hall.  _

_ “RAVENCLAW” he heard the unmistakable voice of the sorting hat yell, before everyone clapped and Dumbledore starting to move onto the yearly ‘speech’.  _

_ Oh, so he was late, better now than never to walk in than… _

\---

Everyone had gone extremely quite, looking at the short boy with golden blond hair and eyes, who had just previously kicked down the door and was now walking up to Dumbledore with a look of plain “done with everyone” on his face. 

“Hey Mr. Elric!” The infamous Harry Potter shouted from his seat at his newly claimed Gryffindor table, his red headed friend trying to shush him. The blond boy, Mr. Elric apparently, face softened for a second as he waved at the younger before he returned his gaze back at Dumbledore. 

“ **For the love of Truth, you could’ve given me more information about how to get here!** ” Ed hissed to the older man, who just had a calm smile on his face. 

“Major, it seems you aren’t speaking English again, I can not understand you” Albus says calmly, still sitting in his seat. 

The Elric stiffened at his ‘tecnicaly military title’ being used, and the fact he just realized that everyone was staring at him. 

...Probably not his best first meeting. To be fair, he didn’t have a lot of those either way but… 

“Ya..Vorry about zat” The Elric muttered before just asking where his seat was...Oh look it’s in between Snape and Mcgonagall...How fun.  

As Edward moved to sit down, Dumbledore continued on with his speech. The alchemist just focused on the empty plate in front of him, trying to ignore everyone who was still looking at him...It probably didn’t help that a 15 or even younger looking kid was wearing what looked like a military uniform sitting at the teachers table...  

“...And we are proud to announce that we were able to obtain a Alchemy teacher, Edward Elric, who came far away to teach us. Give a round of applause for Professor Elric”  Dumbledore says, causing the former mentioned Edward to huff at ‘Professor Elric’. A few people clapped, while most of the kids (even some of the teachers...Seriously Dumbledore? You didn’t think to tell even some of the teachers?) started whispering to one another.  

“Who the bloody hell is that” Ron whispered to Harry, staring at someone who only looked to be a little older than he is sitting at the teacher’s table. 

“Oh, that’s Elric, he stayed with me for a bit before leaving…” Harry whispered back, before going silent as food appeared in front of the table.

\---

Edward still hated how to food appeared out of nowhere. Of course, he knew it came from the kitchen after the House Elves prepared it, but he still hated it. Maybe during his stay here he could look more into magic theory and how it actually works… He’s been meaning to get around to that. 

_ It might have something to do with Truth and equivalent exchange, if Alchemy existed than it made since that magic was there to balance it out and vice versa...The energy might come from the gate itself- _

“Edward Elric? Or should I call you Major, or...Oh I know you hon, I’ll stick to keep calling you Ed dear”  

The alchemist stopped his train of thought to look behind him. The kids started to go to there dorms or wherever they slept...Ed didn’t stay long enough to ever figure that one out.  __

Speaking of which…

“Oh- Proffrezor.... Sprout, you know me, Ed iz fine” Edward said, making a conscious effort to pronounce the S in her name. One of the few teachers he remember in his short time here, being the head of his house. Kind of had to remember. 

Even if he thought the sorting system was stupid, but more on the later. 

The professor smiled at Ed, explaining the time table he was handed. Apparently all grades were opened to this class (which was fine to him, most would be kicked out after a month) and how he had one free block in the morning and one in the afternoon...To “Make it easier” on him…

He had to bite his tongue on that one. 

And how his classes would start in a week, because people still need to choose his class, yadadada. 

He liked Sprout, don’t get him wrong, but he was tired and wanted to get to his room already. Anyways, the extra week should get him supplies...And figure out what’s going on in Amestris...If he could figure out a way without it being intercepted with the Fuhrer...Or any nosey magic people. 

\---

After getting acquainted with the new stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, and being lead to his classroom-co room (which was located next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room...Damn why was that name so long?). 

“Zank you” Ed muttered to the stuttering teacher, before heading into his classroom and noticing the painting in the back of a lady holding a glass of wine, with a naturey background. 

_ Guess that’s where my room is...Isn’t everything around here hidden behind pictures or something _ , Ed thought to himself. 

This is gonna be fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sorry guys. This chapter in simple terms, it filler. Like, I didn’t even enjoy writing it. On top of it being really short and took almost a month to write, it just needed to be here for a transition chapter. The next chapter I hopefully would of started to re-read the hp potter books so there’s actual dialogue (there’s less cause I have no clue how to write the characters at the moment lmao...Exept for FMA).   
> Also...Who out there wasn’t to be my beta reader/ editor? As you can tell there’s usually some bad pacing, grammar, and spelling and it would help me out lol.   
> I might do some one shots on either this universe of just Fma, Sander Sides, or Dear Evan Hansen to practice my writing. So watch out for that.   
> So, question of the day, what do you think is gonna happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! This is also co-posted of the FMA Amino.   
> So as you can see, some this have been changed...  
> Have fun with this!


End file.
